Magic Trick
by Psychoticbunny
Summary: Naruto does a magic trick for Sasuke. What could possibly go wrong?


Psychoticbunny: Hi there! This is my third fanfic, but my first Naruto one! Previously, I was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, but now I'm obsessed with Naruto! 'Cause I'm spacey! Go spacey ppl! XD Anyway, it's time to write Naruto fanfiction!

Kingdom Hearts characters: So you're just going to forget about us?

Psychoticbunny: Yes. Now, on with the disclaimer and warnings!

Disclaimer/Warnings: If you have read any of my other fanfics, you know that I do not own Kingdom Hearts. So what makes you think I own Naruto? Well, there's gonna be kissing and some cursing, but not too much cursing because I don't curse a lot and still kissing. Here we go!

Lalalalalalala (A/N What? You don't like my singing?)

"Hey, hey! Sasuke! Wanna see a magic trick?"

The raven-haired boy looked up from unlocking his door just in time to see an orange blob ram into him. He fell backwards with said blob on top of him and dropped his keys on the ground next to him.

"Oh wow! Cool key chains Sasuke!" his energetic friend complimented. He was referring to the large amount of key chains Sasuke kept. One of them was a little red fox that was wearing the same goofy grin the hyper boy in front of Sasuke was. He had made it for Sasuke's birthday present. He didn't really know why he kept it. It was really horribly made and there was no doubt that he could get a key chain much better in the blink of an eye, but there was just something about it's imperfection that was attractive. Kind of like his friend.

"You know, this is just perfect! I can use your keys for my magic trick! Watch and be amazed as I make them disappear!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hey! Give those back you moron!" The more serious of the two snatched his possession out of Naruto's hands.

"Why? What else am I gonna make disappear? Air? You can't see air disappear!" He waved his hand around wildly as a demonstration.

"Well why don't you make yourself disappear?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Haha. Very funny. But seriously, just give me your keys for just one second! Please?" Naruto begged.

"No you idiot. If you make them disappear, how will I get in my house?" Sasuke pointed out.

"I know how to make them appear again!"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then held out his keys. What did he have to lose? It wasn't like the trick would actually work.

"Here we go!" the blond shouted in English. (A/N They were speaking Japanese before just to let you know. It's just that I can't really say anything in Japanese besides insults and "I like cheese" so I had to write it in English.)

He waved his hand around over the keys and started muttering nonsense words. There was a small "pop!" as the keys vanished.

"Amazed?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke quickly wiped away all of the traces that he was ever surprised away and just gave a "Hn."

"Yay. Now get them back," Sasuke demanded impatiently.

Naruto frowned slightly but nonetheless resumed his previous actions.

"Tada!" Naruto said as he held out his hand.

"If you need me to hold your hand for this trick then I will kill you," Sasuke threatened.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto before noticing that his extended hand was empty.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, "Where did my keys go?"

The blond gave a nervous laugh.

"Naruto."

Another laugh.

"Naruto!"

Laugh.

"NARUTO!"

Lalalalalalala

"I still can't believe this!" Sasuke fumed, "Me, Uchiha Sasuke, is stuck in this stupid ramen-obsessed idiot's house!" The furious boy made a mental note to _never_ let Naruto do another magic trick for him again.

"Hey! I'm right here you know! It might do you some good to _not_ insult the person who is generously letting you stay in their house while you're locked out of your own!" Naruto said.

"And whose fault is that?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at the ungrateful boy. He had been pacing back and forth and muttering insults ever since they had arrived in the small apartment and it was annoying the hell out of him. Really. He was being so nice and all he got in return was glares and curses.

"It's getting l-l-late," yawned Naruto, "Let's go to bed."

"Better than watching you pig out on ramen." Naruto ignored this comment.

"Well, 'night!" Naruto said as he hopped in his bed.

"Wait a minute. Where do I sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Floor," said the muffled voice of his friend. (A/N He's under the covers and blankets and stuff so his voice is muffled.)

"Floor?"

"Floor."

"I can't sleep on the floor!"

"Shut up! Just go to sleep Princess Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Just go to sleep!"

"Not on the floor!"

"Yes Sasuke. On the floor. Deal with it. I'm tired."

"Floor," Sasuke repeated. You couldn't tell that anything was wrong from the sound of his voice, however, if Naruto had not been buried under endless amounts of blankets he would have been terrified. The young Uchiha's eye started twitching in an unnerving way. His normal frown curved upwards into a very creepy smile.

"Who needs sleep?"

He stealthily wrapped his arms around the small unsuspecting blond whose eyes flew open at the touch of his friend.

"S-Sasuke? What are you do-mff!" A pair of soft lips connecting with his own cut him off. Naruto tried to push the boy that was currently molesting him off, however, he did not prevail.

"Struggling, eh?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked as Sasuke kissed him softly on the ear.

"Hn?" he said.

Naruto swiftly flipped their positions so he was on top of Sasuke, snickering at the boy's out-of-character gasp of surprise.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke switched them back to their original position.

"Now this is war!" Naruto declared.

"As long as I'm battling you, I'm fine with war," Sasuke said.

He made a mental note to let Naruto do as many magic tricks to him as he wanted.

Lalalalalalala

Psychoticbunny: Well, there you have it. I'm sorry if it was repetitive or if it sucked in general. I tried my best. So go ahead! Don't be shy! Just click that review button!


End file.
